Saisho no Nokku
by Haruna Meiko
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya tiba-tiba saja dada ini seperti ada yang mengetuk, aku tidak mengerti saat aku tak sengaja melihatnya bahkan berpapasan dengannya lagi-lagi ketukan itu dapat aku rasakan. Dan saat aku melihatnya dengan seorang wanita, dadaku sesak seperti diketuk berulang kali.


**Saisho no Nokku  
(Ketukan Pertama)**

 **By : Haruna Meiko**

 **Rate : Teens**

 **Genre : Romance, School, Drama, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo , OOC**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

"Oka-san aku akan langsung berangkat pagi ini" Teriak seorang gadis remaja yang sudah bersiap berangkat sekolah

"Kau tidak menunggu sarapanmu?"

"Tidak usah, pagi ini aku ada upacara pembukaan ajaran baru, jadi aku harus sampai kesekolah lebih awal"

"Baiklah, Itterasshai ne Sakura-Chan" ibu nya melambaikan tangan, dengan spatula yang masih ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya

"Baiklah, ittekimasu oka-san"

Langkah seorang gadis itu begitu ringan, dengan baju sekolah yang ia kenakan, rok berwarna abu tua diatas dengkul, dengan dasi pita yang ia sematkan dikerah baju menunjukkan bahwa ia masi seorang pelajar, dengan langkah yang cukup kencang ia sambil membaca sebuah buku. Tampak ia berjalan ketempat pemberhentian bus.

Sebuah bus berhenti dipemberhentian itu dan ia menaikinya

 _*Looked Around*_ Gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang terlihat cukup panjang itu mellihat sekeliling bus, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Setelah ia menemukannya ia duduk dan tidak memperhatikan siapa orang disebelahnya ia hanya berkutat dengan buku yang ada ditangannya itu.

* * *

 **At first about Haruno Sakura**

Hai Aku Haruno Sakura, Gadis berumur 16 Tahun. Aku bersekolah di "Dream High Konoha" sekolah ini lumayan terkenal diJepang dan aku duduk pada pada tingkat 2

Aku memiliki keluarga yang menurutku harmonis dan memiliki kedua orang tua yang lengkap. Ayahku adalah seorang manejer perusahaan yang sering keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri, jadi ia tidak sering dirumah, ia sesekali akan pulang mengunjungi ku dan ibuku pada saat liburan. Dan ibuku, ia hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, ia sangat telaten dalam mengurus rumah, terlebih lagi ia suka mengurus tanaman, ya dia sangat menyukai bunga.

Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, ia bernama Yamanaka Ino, ia orang yang menurutku cantik dan termasuk salah satu rival ku, tak hanya cantik ia juga berbakat dan pintar, ia memiliki toko bunga, maka sebab itulah ia sangat cocok dengan ibuku yang penyuka bunga.

* * *

"Ohayou Sakura-Chan" Ino menyapa Sakura dengan penuh semangat

"Ohayou Ino Jelek" Sakura mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Hei apa maksudmu Jidad lebar?" Ino tak mau kalah

"Hahahahaha" Mereka tertawa bersama

"Ne Sakura untuk satu tahun kedepan kita akan sekelas, mohon bantuannya" Ino tersenyum manis

"Iya, aku sangat senang saat tau kita sekelas, mohon bantuannya" timpa Sakura

"Ne Sakura, menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas kita?"

"Mana aku tau, kitakan belum tau siapa saja yang akan menjadi teman sekelas kita"

"Haha kau benar juga, kelas 2-B yaa, semoga menjadi langkah yang baik" Ino terlihat tak sabar

Sakura dan ino berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah mencari kelas yang mereka nantikan, saat mereka masuk kelas terlihat beberapa murid yang sudah akrab.

"Hei, apa hanya aku yang merasa terasingkan?" Tanya ino pada Sakura

"Haha ayolah ino, ini smester baru kau harus berpikir positif, lagian apa kau lupa? Kau punya aku?" Sakura menggoda

"Kau benar aku harus berpikir positif" Ino menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

 _*Tak berapa lama sensei datang*_

"Ohayou minna" seorang guru masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat ceria dan ia memperkenalkan dirinya

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengawasi kelas ini, panggil aku Iruka-Sensei, aku mengajar sejarah, dan statusku masih single haha, jika ada yang perlu bantuan silahkan hubungi aku, untuk satu tahun kedepan, mohon bantuannya" Iruka sensei memperkenalkan diri

"Baiklah mari kita putuskan pengurus kelas untuk kelas ini, apa ada yang mencalonkan diri?"

"Haik!" seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangan dengan lantang mengangkat tangannya

"Baiklah, kau boleh maju kedepan" ucap iruka sensei

"Apa ada yang ingin mencalonkan diri lagi?" tanya iruka sensei untuk kedua kalinya

Setelah melakukan beberapa diskusi yang cukup memekan waktu, jadilah Hyuga Hinata terpilih sebagai ketua kelas, dan dibantu oleh beberapa temannya sebagai seperangkat seksi kelas.

"Hai Nona Hinata, maukah kau berkencan dengan ku sepulang sekolah ? haha " ledek beberapa lelaki yang merupakan teman sekelasnya sendiri, sebelum Hinata angkat bica seorang lelaki telah mendahului Hinata, suara itu terdengar dari sudut kelas.

"Heeiii kau yang disana! Jangan coba-coba menggoda pacarku!" Celetuk seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning namun masi dengan sikap yang cuek

Mendengar pengakuan itu, pandangan seisi kelas beralih kesuara itu berasal.

"Hyuga-san, apa benar dia pacarmu?" Tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba saja merasa penasaran

Hinata hanya mengangguk , namun terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah pertanda bahwa ia merasa malu

"Baiklah, cukup sudah kalian melupakan ku" Sambung Iruka sensei

"Hinata, aku serahkan sisanya padamu, atur tempat duduk berdasarkan undian" Perintah Iruka sensei dan segera meninggalkan kelas

"Baiklah kalian bisa datang satu persatu untuk mengambil nomor undian kalian, nomor undian menentukan tempat duduk kalian" Ucap Hinata tegas

Semua siswa mengambil nomor undian termasuk Sakura dan Ino, kecuali lelaki yang mengaku sebagai pacar Hinata

"Naruto! Apa kau masih mau seenaknya? Ambil nomor undian ini!" Bentak Hinata kesal

"Oh ayolah Hina-Chan, aku tidak membutuhkannya aku sudah nyaman duduk disini" Sautnya dengan santai

"Hyuga-san, maaf apa boleh aku duduk disini?" Minta Sakura, ia duduk dibangku nomor 3 dibarisan yang sama dengan Naruto

"Hyuga-san! Hyuga-san! Aku tidak bisa berpisah dari Sakura, jadi aku putuskan aku duduk dibelakangnya!" Timpa Ino

"Oh Kami-sama mengapa cobaan ku begitu berat? Baiklah kalian bisa memilih bangku yang kalian sukai, biar aku yang akan melapor kepada sensei nanti" Hinata tak mau merasa lelah

Semua siswa bersorak dan langsung memilih tempat duduk yang mereka sukai

Hinata melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang akan menduduki bangku disamping Naruto

"HEEEIII! Jangan ada yang menduduki bangku itu! Aku yang akan duduk disamping Naruto! Kalian mengerti?" Perintah Hinata

"Huh dasar merepotkan!" Jawab laki-laki itu dan segera mengambil kursi didepannya

"Hei, apa kau Shikamaru? Kau juara umum diposisi kedua setelah Hyuga-san, ia kan?" Tanya Ino yang tak lepas dari kekepoannya

"Oh ayolah, apa urusanmu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak adasih, hanya saja, mengapa orang sepintar dirimu tidak masuk kelas akselerasi saja?"

"Mengapa tak kau tanyakan juga hal ini pada Hyuga? Ia bahkan menduduki posisi pertama" Jawab Shikamaru dingin "Ohiya dan bahkan temanmu yang berambut merah muda itu, bukankah dia diposisi ke tiga?"

"Kau benar juga. Aku yakin kalian pasti memiliki alasan untuk itu, Haha Gomen-ne sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak" Ino menutup percakapan

Setelah lelah mengurus teman-teman dikelas dan sudah melapor keruang guru, Hinata berjalan menuju kursinya

"Hei kau Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san, bisakah kalian memanggilku Hinata saja? Aku merasa canggung jika kalian memanggilku seperti itu" Wajah Hinata memerah

"Aaaaaa Kawaii, ternyata Hyuga selain tegas juga manis ya, Baiklah Hinata! Dan kau bisa memanggiku Ino, Yuroshiku Onegaisimasu" Mendengar jawaban Ino Hinata mengangguk setuju

"Baiklah Hinata, kau juga bia memanggilku Sakura" timpa Sakura dengan senyum

"Hn!" Hinata mengangguk

"Aku merasa kita akan menjadi teman dekat" Hinata menambah

Setelah berbincang dengan teman barunya ia berjalan kedepan kelas dan mulai angkat bicara

"Sensei mengatakan padaku, karna ini awal bagi kita di tingkat 2, ia memberikan hadiah untuk tidak belajar hari ini, jadi pergunakan waktu kalian untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain" Ucap Hinata

Mendengar pengumuman seperti itu, kelas menjadi sedikit rusuh karna para siswa merasa senang tiidak mendapatkan pelajaran dihari itu.

"Ne Naruto-kun, bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan Hinata? Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis secantik dia" Ino sengaja menoleh kebelakang dan menanyakan hal yang membuatnya merasa penasaran

"Ya itu terjadi ditingkat pertama, saat pertengahan smester" Jawab Naruto apa adanya

"Wah benarkah kalian sudah pacaran selama itu? Dan siapa yang memulai duluan?" tanya Ino lagi dan lagi

"Hei Ino, bisakah kau tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain?" Tanya Sakura sedikit kesal

"Tak apa, nanti akan aku ceritakan" Sambung Hinata dengan senyumnya yang manis

"Aaaaaaaa Kawaii" Ino seperti tergila-gila pada senyumnya Hinata

"Hei Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lihat? Wajahmu memerah?" Tegur Naruto

"Hah? Benarkah?" Shikamaru tidak menyadari perubahan yang ada pada dirinya

 _"Hahahahahahaah"_ Merekapun tertawa bersama

* * *

Haik Watashi wa Meiko desu!

Ini adalah cerita kedua Meiko, Bukan berarti Cerita pertama Meiko sudah selesai, masih on going juga kok haha. Cuma kali ini mau cari nuansa yang berbeda, rencana mau bikin one shoot, tapi sepertinya ide ini cocok jika dibuat bersambung.

Yuk yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah mereka jangan lupa kasi Review, Meiko bakal tambah semangat update kalau ada yang kasih Review hehe

Sankyu Ne! Jaa Na^^

 **To be Continued!**


End file.
